Runaway Hong Kong
by Sakura1301
Summary: A dream foretelling about a test in Hong Kong that Sakura would have to face, later she meets Syaoran; Syaoran meets Sakura and realizes that she's the card mistress. How will he protect her from danger? And will his heart lead him to Sakura's?
1. Welcome to Hong Kong!

Disclaimer: Wah! No CCS belongs to ME!!!! All rights reserved to CLAMP! Darn it!

Author's Notes: Okay, im gonna TRY to make this story have LONG chapters! Hopefully, REALLY long. Gomen if it takes a bit for the chapters to come out because im a busy 14 year old with other miserable things to mess with in my miserable life. Also, the characters are 17 years old. And, this is S+S!

__

Kami-sama: God

Kawaii: Cute

Konnichiwa: Hello or Hey-Hey-Hoo!

Gomen: Sorry

Arigato: Thank You

****

Runaway Hong Kong

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 1 Welcome to Hong Kong!

Sakura looked out of her window down at the city below her. Finally, a new start. She was finally going to start a new life in Hong Kong. 

She watched the small snow flurries slowly drift to the ground. Winter was going to take a good grip on Japan this year. 

She sighed as she leaned back into her seat. Now, only a few more hours, and i'll be in Hong Kong...

-----

Syaoran looked out the window as he felt something with strong magic slowly pass by. But, the only thing that caught his eye was a plane, getting ready to land.

He turned his attention to the board in front. Whatever it was definitely had magic.

-----

Sakura stretched as she had just walked off of the plane.

Hong Kong sure did have a lot of magic everywhere. But most were weak or barely visible. Not literally visible, just hard to feel. Very hard.

She looked down and into her purse. She still wasn't sure why Kero had wanted to stay back in Japan.

Then she closed her purse and headed for the luggage pick-up area.

-----

"Here miss, your room is on the 3rd floor, room C24. Have a nice day!" The woman at the front desk said happily as she handed Sakura her apartment keys. 

Sakura bowed politely to her and headed towards the elevator with her luggage in hand.

"Ah, finally, a place of my own." She said as she pulled her suit case up and onto the bed. 

As she was unpacking, she stopped as soon as she saw the Clow book. 

"I wish Kero and Yue had decided to come along. I guess im on my own." She said out loud to no one in particular.

Finally, as she was done unpacking, she laid down on her bed as she gazed at the ceiling. 

Well, now that she was at Hong Kong, she wondered what to do now. Wait? Wait for what though? 

She rolled over onto her stomach. Why was that dream telling her to come to Hong Kong in the first place? 

She didn't remember much about the dream, but, she remembered some of the important parts of it.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.   
She looked at her watch. Yup. It was dinner time. 

-----

Syaoran sighed as he felt Meiling cling to his arm. "Oh, let's go shopping!" 

"I already told you. I have no time for such girlie things." Syaoran said as a blood vain popped out onto his fore head.

"Oh Syaoran, don't be such a poopy head. Let's go! Or, if you want, we could go see a movie instead!" Meiling said as she smiled brightly up at him.

He stopped as he sighed. There was no pleasing this girl. But, he did owe her for personal and public reasons. One, she DID keep all of those flirty girls away from him, which of course, made him feel better. Second, if he got wounded during his training, then she would help him get cleaned and fixed up. (Not shower wise, you sicko's.)

"Fine, FINE! We'll go to the movies tonight if you want." He said. As long as he could shut her up.

She gasped. "Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Now I love you more than ever!" She said happily as she jumped around. 

"Whatever." He said as he continued to walk towards home.

-----

Sakura sat on a stool at the noodle shop with a bowl of noodles in front of her. "Mmm... Chinese food is SO much better than Japanese food!" She said as she took another bite.

Slowly, the noodles disappeared and soon, she was up and out of her seat, heading for home.

On her way home, she came across a theater that she hadn't noticed before. 

"Hmm... I wonder if I have enough money for a movie." She asked herself as she pulled out some change from her pockets. Small metallic jingles could be heard coming from her pocket. 

"Um... one, two, three, four... five! Yes! I have enough." 

-- Inside --

"Okay, hurry up and pick. I don't have all night long." Syaoran said as he crossed his arms as turned to look around. There sure weren't lots of people as usual. Oh well, that meant less drooling girls to mess with.

"Okay, we'll take two to see..." Meiling continued to speak rapidly. Then, two tickets were presented to her as she took them and quickly, latched onto Syaoran's arm again.

-----

"I'll take one ticket to see 'Iron Monkey.'" Sakura said as she continued to look at the list. Iron Monkey was sorta old in Hong Kong, but in Japan, it just released not too long ago. She wanted to go see it with Tomoyo, but, Tomoyo was in France at the time.

"Okay, here ya go miss. Enjoy the movie." She nodded then left.

Sakura walked down the isle of red carpet, before choosing a seat in the back. She was glad that there weren't a lot of people around. She didn't feel like talking or sitting next to someone.

She smiled as she noticed a couple arguing a few rows in front of her, off to the right. The girl seemed really hyperactive and jenky but the boy... he looked really frustrated and agitated. 

-----

"Please Meiling! Calm down! We're in public ya know." He said in a whisper. Luckily for him, he didn't have reporters glomping him and asking stupid questions. 

"But im just so HAPPY!" She said out loud so that every one's attention was towards them. 

Syaoran slowly sunk into his seat. "Please, Meiling, keep it down. What if some one recognizes us?" He said as his eyes darted around the, almost dark room. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise up as he started to feel that very same power as before.

Meiling continued to drone on and on and on about non-sense as his eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the power. 

It was very powerful. But just slightly stronger than his, and HE happened to be strongest sorcerer in all of China! But, where in the world is this power coming from? Was it good or evil?

Meiling continued to chatter away like, 'It's the never ending song, it goes on and on and on...' (A song I heard when I was little. It was on a show called Lamb Chops or somethin like that.) 

Just as his eyes were drifting towards the back of the room, Meiling glomped him. "Syaoran! It's starting!" She said urgently. He sighed. With her around, he would never get anything done. No matter how important it was.

-----

Sakura continued to watch the movie with much interest, even though, she felt some powerful aura near by. 

She tried to ignore it, even though it was bugging the crap out of her.

__

"He fight's just as good as the Iron Monkey!..." The movie continued. Sakura yawned and glanced at her watch. It was ten til eight. 

Amazing how sometimes time flys. 

Just as the movie ended, Sakura's eye's snapped open. *Yawn* 'Sleep. So tired.' She thought as she drowsily stood up and headed for the exit of the theater.

-----

"Let go Meiling! Something very powerful is near by." He said in whisper as they stood up. She immediately let go. "What?! Where?! Is it evil?!" She asked rapidly. 

His eyes scanned the theater. "It's... not here anymore." He said slowly. Meiling gave a look of confusion towards him. 

"It's gone?" He thought for a moment. "Not completely." Then, he took a mad dash for the door. Now, if only he could find the owner of the powerful aura.

-----

Now, if she could get home before being spotted in the air...

Sakura sat upon her staff and continued to fly homeward. If she was lucky, no one would spot her in the night sky.

Sakura opened her door and closed it with a slam. She headed for her bed. She was too tired to shower. She would just have to do it tomorrow. 

She set her alarm for 6:00 AM in the morning. Tomorrow was her first day of school.

-----

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Sakura looked at the clock as she turned the alarm off. Today, she had to get inrolled into the nearest High school and get her schedule. 

-----

Syaoran gripped his pencil tight. That powerful aura. It was heading straight towards him. His aura flared as he continued to grip his pencil tighter and tighter. It he didn't find out where it was coming from, he might just scream. 

"Okay, class, we're going to have a new student joining out class. Okay, you can come in." 

The door rolled open as a girl with short auburn hair, and shining emerald eyes stepped in. 

"Okay class, this is Kinomoto Sakura from Tomeda Japan." The teacher said as he wrote her name down onto the chalk board. 

Syaoran's head shot up and went straight for Sakura. Suddenly, out of the blue, his pencil snapped. 

'The person with the aura... the one that's been haunting me since yesterday, belongs to this girl?!' He thought. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"What's wrong? You look troubled." "Hiiragizawa, that is non of your damn business. Keep you nose where it belongs." Syaora growled back.

Eriol just smiled at him. Syaoran dispised him. All that Hiiragizawa guy ever did was annoy him from the first day they met. And he seemed to enjoy it too. Damn him.

"Okay, you can sit behind Xe, in the back." Sakura nodded and headed right for Syaoran. Apparently, Xe happened to be sitting two desk in front of him. 

She took her seat. 

"Okay, today's lesson will be about..." The teacher continued. 

Syaoran sat there, confused about what had just happened. First, that stupid aura was bugging the hell out of him, second, a wimpy girl owned that power, third, Hiiragizawa wasn't even fazed by it, and fourth, she HAD to sit RIGHT in front of HIM.

"Okay, pop quiz everybody." The class groaned, except for Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol. 

After the quick quiz, everybody had about 5 minutes before break.

Eriol nudged Syaoran with his elbow. "By the looks of it, it seems that she has already captured your heart." He teased even though he new the truth. 

Syaoran glared at him. "Think what you want Hiiragizawa." He said as he turned to face the back of her head again. 

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* Eriol walked up to Sakura's desk. 

"Hello Kinomoto-san." She looked up and smiled. "Hello. Can I help you?" He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to strike up some conversation with you." "Oh, well, then, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, which you already know. I just moved here from Japan." Eriol nodded. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she shook it. "And this irritated young man behind you is Li Syaoran." 

She turned to face him. 

As she did, he just about fell out of his chair. 

"Oh, Hello Li-kun!" He just glared at her, even though, he really didn't feel like it though. 

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Sakura's and Eriol's heads. "Um, don't mind him. He's not much of a people person." Sakura nodded. 

"Well, would you like to join us for lunch today?" Eriol offered. Syaoran glared at him. Eriol sure did have a flirty thing with all of the girls. Anyways, what was his problem? 

"Sure!" Eriol smiled as he reached behind a pulled a flower out from behind him out of nowhere. 

"Here, a flower for you, Madame." She took it as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

Somehow, Syaoran felt a tinge of jealousy. 'Stupid Hiiragizawa.' He thought bitterly. Eriol turned to him as if on cue and grinned. It was like he could read other people's thoughts. Syaoran gritted his teeth. 

'Curse you Hiiragizawa.' He thought again. Eriol's grin just widened.

-----

"So, doesn't your name mean 'Cherry Blossom' in Japanese?" Eriol asked as they all sat in the cafeteria since it was too cold to eat outside. 

Sakura blushed a little and nodded. "Well, I think that name suits you perfectly." Eriol said. "Don't you Syaoran?" Syaoran just glared at him. "Just leave me alone." Eriol just chuckled.

Sakura leaned towards Eriol. "Is he always like that?" She whispered into his ear. "To everyone that he doesn't know or like." He whispered back.

Sakura frowned. Did that mean he didn't like her, or that he just didn't know her very well, or both?

Sakura noticed him shooting daggers from his eyes towards Eriol, but Eriol just seemed to deflect them. 

Syaoran gritted his teeth. It was as if he was taunting him by saying, 'Im rubber, your glue, what ever you do or say, bounces off of me, and STICKS to YOU!' It was VERY frustrating.

"Just like Hiiragizawa here is a big flurt." Syaoran said as he turned his head away from him and continued to eat. 

"Big flurt?" Sakura wondered outloud. 

Eriol just smiled. "Don't pay any attention to him. He's just jealous that he doesn't have the nice, kind, and loving nature that I do." 

Sakura looked towards Syaoran as she noticed a blood vain popping out of his head. "Oh, poor Li-kun. I feel sorry for him." She said.

Syaoran turned towards her and Eriol. "Im NOT jealous. Im just having a VERY bad day!" He said. Eriol just patted his back. 

"There's no use denying it, so why lie?" Syaoran swatted his hand away. "Shut-up Hiiragizawa. I never asked for your opinion. Now did I?" Syaoran said as he continued to glare. (A/N: I know, lot's of glaring lately. -_-')

"Oh come on, im just trying to ease you up a bit. You're too tense all the time. Time to lighten up." "I'll lighten up whenever I choose too. Now, if you'll excuse me, Im going BACK to class." He said as he stood up and left.

Both Sakura and Eriol watched his retreating form. "Hmm... sometimes I wonder if he'll have wrinkles by the time he hits 30 with all of the glaring he's been doing." Eriol said as the first frown appeared on his face. 

Sakura looked at Eriol quickly before turning back to see Syaoran's form, but instead, he was gone. He really was to tensed up...

-----

Syaoran felt all weird, as if he just got high on something. But the strange thing was, that when he was around Sakura, he would feel really comfortable. Too comfortable.

His head slowly lowered to his desk top as he rested his chin on it. But, he only stayed like that for a few seconds before sitting straight up and shaking his head back and forth rapidly. Then, he would glare at Sakura, then, slowly, once again, feel all floaty again before drifting back into La La land with his head resting on his desk, and with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. He sighed. He felt so floaty and light, as if all of the stress had been lifted from his shoulders. Thank Kami-sama that Meiling wasn't in any of his classes.

It was a weird, yet wonderful feeling. And whatever was in the air was the cause of it. He sighed again as a small puff of air came out of his mouth. (A/N: Hehe... Kawaii)

Eriol watched from his desk as Syaoran slump over his desk, resting his chin on the wooden top. Then quickly sit up and shake his head rapidly before glaring at the back of Sakura's head then finally drifting back to La La land. He chuckled quietly to himself. If only Syaoran wasn't so close to Sakura's back, then he wouldn't have his head in the clouds.

Eriol quickly looked up at the front to see if the teacher had his back turned before nudging Syaoran in the arm.

"Wha....?" Syaoran said as Eriol started bluring in and out of his vision.

"You know, if you leaned back into your chair, you'd get your head out of the clouds." Syaoran slowly nodded and tried to sit up, only to flop back down onto his desk.

Eriol quickly glanced at the teacher before leaning out of his desk to sit Syaoran up right.

"Kami-sama, Syaoran! You weigh a ton! What's weighing you down? Your fat or muscle?!" "Unn..." Eriol sweat dropped as the teacher turned at looked at him. "Oh boy...." He murmured.

-----

"Hey! Wait up Eriol!" Someone yelled from behind.

He stopped and turned to see Syaoran running towards him. 

"Oh, hello Syaoran. Where's Meiling? I thought you were walking with her." "I told her to go on ahead and i'd catch up later." Eriol nodded and both started down the side walk.

"So, why did you decide to walk with me?" Eriol asked, even though, he knew the answer. "What happened to me during 7th hour? I don't remember much." "Oh, you just drifted off into La La Land after getting a REALLY good whiff of Sakura's scent." "La La Land???... Does that mean... Ha! I knew it! She was a witch after all! She put a spell on me! That girl is evil!" Eriol stopped behind him which caused Syaoran to stop a few feet in front of him.

"What do you mean by 'evil'?" Eriol asked totally caught off guard. "Don't tell me you haven't NOTICED???" "Noticed what?" Syaoran slapped his forehead. "Ugh. And you suppose to be the reincarnation of Clow. Pathetic." 

Eriol quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" "Didn't you feel it? Didn't you feel her Powerful aura?!" "Why, yes I did. I find it to be quite warm and fuzzy. Actually, I thought it was a wonderful aura!" Eriol said as he grinned. 

"You WHAT?!" "I like it. Don't you?" Syaoran sighed in exasperation.

"Don't you get it?! She could be DANGEROUS!!!" He said, emphasizing the word dangerous. 

For the first time in Syaoran's life, he saw Eriol glare at him. 

"You don't understand." Eriol said as he continued to glare. "What?" "Sakura's the most purest person you'll ever meet in your life." "What are you talking about?" "Syaoran, don't judge a person by appearances. It could be your down fall." 

Syaoran just stared at him in disbelief. "You talk as if you've known eachother for a long time. Have you met her before?" Eriol shook his head. "You wouldn't believe all of the things I know."

Just then, not far from them... 

"Syaoran! Hurry up you slow poke! I don't have all day!" Syaoran turned to yell back. "Okay! I'll be there in a few seconds!" He sighed. "You know..." He trailed off as he noticed Eriol was already gone. "Damn him and his disappearing tricks."

-----

Sakura sat on her bed and looked down at all of her books and homework. "Who would of thought that on my first day of school i'd get this much homework." She sighed. 

"Well, I guess i'll start with my worst subject, Math. Yuck." Just as she was about to lean over to pick the book up, she froze as a new power surged through her. 

"What... power..." She said in awe. 

Slowly, she stretched her senses out to pin-point the location and it was coming from her desk drawer.

"Clow card?" She said as she warily stood up and walked towards her desk.

Strange, could this be what her dream was telling her about?

She cautiously opened the drawer, then the glow subsided. She pulled the Clow book, or, as it was now, the Sakura book. 

"Sa-ku-ra... Sakura book?!" Said outloud in full surprise. "What happened to the Clow book?!" Her eyes darted around her desk. She stopped. Where was her key?! She knew that she had placed it inside the drawer along with the cards, but, it wasn't there! Something else was in it's place! She picked it up. She felt a great deal of power radiating off of it. And the aura around it, it was pink, like hers.

"The Sealing Wand?" It just had to be the sealing wand. It just had to. 

Then it clicked. What Yue had said.

-- Flashback --

__

"You are now the rightful owner of the cards, mistress. And very soon, things will start changing and new tests will be presented...."

-- End Flashback --

What if Yue was talking about this? 

Her thoughts drifted to the Clow Cards. She paused. Did they change as well?

She pulled the lock off of the pink book, expecting to see a change in the Clow card. But, strangely enough, they were still the same old Clow cards as before!

"Why didn't they change like the book and key did?" She asked to herself. 

For the first time in a long time, she felt an approaching dread like she had done when she first started capturing the cards.

"What's going on?" Then, the pile of cards that laid in her hand started to shake. "W-What now?!" 

Suddenly, the Fiery shot out of her hand and hovered in front of her for a moment before disappearing. 

"Where did the Fiery go?!" She said as panic rushed through her. Then, at the edge of her magical senses, she felt the Fiery. "Oh no... it's seal broke..."

-----

Sakura ran down the dark streets, trying to pin-point it's location. If she found the location, then she could just fly over there.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it???" She kept repeating to herself. Then, it sparked. It wasn't too far from her position, only about a block. 

She decided to conserve her energy for the fight and not the flying.

-----

The Fiery smirked as it saw it's mistress arrive, ready to seal it again. But this time, it wouldn't be that easy.

Sakura watched as the Fiery smirk then lift it's right arm. "Please Fiery! Don't do this! I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled, but the Fiery just ignored her request. 

Sakura watched as small flames appear in front of Fiery and grew larger and larger while spinning around, making a Fiery funnel. (A/N: You know, tornado!) 

She gasped as she saw it grow larger and larger till it touched the dark clouds above. 

Then, the Fiery pointed towards Sakura and the funnel shifted from it's position and straight towards her, going at a pretty fast speed.

Her eyes widened as she saw it heading straight towards her. What was Fiery doing?! Trying to kill her?! 

She jumped out of the way just before it reached her. She held the star key out in front of her.

"Key which holds the power of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" She yelled. But... nothing happened... 

She stared at it with disbelief. "RELEASE!" She said again. But failed. "No, not now. Not now!" She said pleadingly. 

She looked up to see the card smirk with satisfaction. What in the seven hells was going on?!

"I said, RELEASE!" She said as she started to sweat. It wasn't working!

She looked up to see the funnel heading straight towards her. She quickly dodged it again. 

How was she suppose to seal Fiery if the stupid wand didn't work?!

Just then, she remember the rest to what Yue and Keroberos had said.

-- Flashback --

__

"Mistress, when these happenings appear, a new power will arise, and you must learn to use it." Yue finished. 

"Sakura, believe in your power and you will prevail." Keroberos said he stood next to Yue.

-- End Flashback --

"Trust my own... power..." She whispered to herself. She felt hope rising up inside of her again. 

She held the key out again, but this time, she strained herself to use her own power instead of Clows.

"The key with the power of my star! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura command you as your master, RELEASE!" (A/N: Yes, that the actual chant. So, NO, it's not made up!) 

With difficulty, the wand shook as it tried to transform from the small key to the actual sealing staff.

Sweat was running down the side of her face as she felt the burning funnel headed straight for her. She had to transform her key before it was too late! Or many innocent lives could be lost.

'Come on, transform!' And, with a flash of light, the sealing wand took it's complete form in her hand. She twirled it about three times before seeing the funnel almost on top of her, making her jumping off onto the side.

She noticed Fiery getting a bit agitated.

-----

Syaoran was headed straight for the large Fiery funnel in the sky. Magic was at work here. And it could be that Sakura girl.

-----

Sakura pulled the Watery out of her pocket. 'Please Kami-sama, let this work!' 

She held her arm up high into the air with the card between her index and middle finger. 

"Card which crafted by Clow! Convert under you masters name, Sakura!" (A/N: Yes, another actual chant if im not mistaken.)

She felt a huge amount of magical power being drained from her, but there were other things at hand.

She brought her arm down to quickly look at it. It was now pink with her star symbol on the backing. 

She took a deep breath as she tossed it out.

"Come to my aid and help me over come the task at hand! Watery!" (A/N: Now THAT was fake. Hehe...)

The water creature emerged from it's confinement as it turned to face the funnel. It spread it's wings (A/N: Yes, they have wings. Literally.) and beared it's teeth as it headed head on towards the funnel of inferno.

Sakura watched as hope rose up inside of her. Then, she froze. Watery couldn't handle Fiery alone. She had remembered the last time she captured it. She had to use the Windy along with the Watery to win. She gulped.

If she converted the Windy, how much power would she have left? It was a risk she'd have to take. She quickly pulled the Windy out of her pocket.

"Card which crafted by Clow! Convert under your masters name, Sakura!" The card gave off a quick flash of light before turning into a pink Sakura card. She tossed the card out and brought her wand down onto it. 

The small wings on the side of her wand grew large as she chanted. "Wind, become a chain of caution! Windy!" (A/N: That was a real chant.) 

The wind spirit flew out of it's confinement and flew straight for the funnel to help the Watery. Within seconds, the funnel was demolished and both elemental cards went straight for Fiery without a second thought.

-----

Syaoran continued to run towards his destination. "It just as to be that girl. I can feel her power." 

He stopped suddenly as he saw smoke start to rise from the funnel of fire then disappear.

Now, he couldn't even feel her aura. Maybe she was trying to conceal it away from any magic users... but, that was her goal, then why didn't she use the spell before? Why give herself away when she could of done her own destruction and not get caught? 

-----

Sakura looked at the fallen card in front of her. It reminded her about the first time she sealed it. 

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura card!" She said as she brought her wand down for the final time during that time. 

The star in the middle of her wand spun around in circles as the Fiery was sucked into a glowing pink, rectangular object before her. Then, it quickly floated into her hand. She weakly smiled as she accepted it and her knees buckled from underneath her, but luckily, the Windy and Watery were still out of their confinements and caught her.

As if Watery knew what Windy was saying, she transformed back into her card state and flew into Sakura's hand.

The Windy gently picked her up and started to head for Sakura's apartment.

-----

Syaoran kicked a stone nearby his foot as he realized that he had arrived to late. The stone flew across the dirt ground and landed near a burnt tree. He looked around at the damage. 

Well, whatever had started this was gone now and probably wasn't going to come back. Perhaps next time, he would have more luck than tonight.

-----

Keroberos' head and Yue's shot up. "The mistress. It's the final test. Do you think she will make it?" Yue asked with uncertainty. 

Keroberos looked over the town as he stood on the Tokyo Tower with Yue. "I don't know. All we can do now is pray." Yue's gaze shifted from Keroberos and towards the full moon.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, was that long enough for you? Hope so. That was about 6 pages on my computer. Well, hope you like it so far and please, R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!


	2. For the Love of the Cards

Author's Notes: Konichiwa minna-san! I tried to get this chapter up quickly and NOT run out of idea's. You see, it's quite easy to get a writers block. Also, ONEGAI (please) send me some fan arts!!! I need them for my site! ONEGAI?! Well, I would like to thank all of the readers! ARIGATO!!! *Hugs for everyone!!!* 

But I don't understand this, how come Im not getting as many reviews as I used to? Did I go bad? Or are people to busy judging stories by Titles and summaries? Well, if that's the case, then I don't know how long im gonna last at FF.net. Well, please R+R!!! 

__

Onegai - Please

Arigato - Thank you

Konichiwa - Hello/Good afternoon

Kawaii - Cute

****

Runaway Hong Kong

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 2 For the Love of the Cards

Windy blew the balcony door of Sakura's apartment open. Even though it was said that cards didn't have emotions, Windy did.

She gently laid Sakura down onto her bed and hovered above her sleeping form. Oh how she wished she could be of more help to the mistress. 

Windy gently blew a few strands of the card mistress' hair out of her face before converting to her card form and resting into Sakura's hand.

-----

"So, what happened Syaoran?" Meiling asked as she ran up to him from the mansion.

"I don't know. It disappeared." He said as he continued to keep his eyes on the Mansions front door. 

"Oh, well, did you find ANYTHING? Anything at all?" "Only burnt trees and ashes." Was his only reply.

Meiling turned her head to see what he was looking at. 

"Why are you looking at the door?" But instead of Syaoran answering, Eriol did as he stepped out of the mansions front door.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran said coldly. 

Eriol walked up to him with a cheery smile on his. He stopped in front of him as he set his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. 

"The Final Test has begun."

-----

Syaoran sat in 4th hour with boredom written all over his face. Eriol's words kept echoing over and over in his head. 

__

The Final Test has begun...

The Final Test has begun...

The Final Test has begun...

What did he mean by, 'The Final Test has begun'? He hated Eriol's stupid riddles. Eriol ALWAYS puts things into riddles or rhymes just to piss ya off. He was NEVER completely straight forward. And if he ever did, it certainly wasn't towards him. 

He glanced toward Eriol. Stupid Eriol. He never seems to make life easier for anyone. 

Slowly, Syaoran's gaze went to the desk in front of him. Empty. 

It was strange. On her second day of school, she was absent. 

Just then, the front door slid open.

His head snapped up to see who was at the door.

Sakura tiredly walked into class. "Miss Kinomoto, pass?" Sakura slowly handed her a slip of paper and headed to her seat while the teacher scanned it quickly.

"Konichiwa Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun." "Please, call me Eriol." Eriol said as he smiled at her. 

She gave him a weak smile before sitting down. 

A small air puff came out of her mouth as she sighed. It sure was a task just to get to school. And not only that, she was REALLY late.

Syaoran just stared at the exhausted girl in front of him. Quickly, he jolted back in his seat as he noticed her aura.

It was so weak compared to yesterday. Something happened to her. Something that wouldn't happen to a normal person.

He took a sideways glance at Eriol again. He noticed his attention was on Sakura. He also had a concern look on his face. 

'If Eriol is concerned about her, then something IS wrong.' He thought as his gaze shifted back to the girl again.

'Hoe... I feel so drained. I didn't realize that converting all of those cards would take that much out of me.' 

She gently set her head down onto her desk and closed her eyes. She still needed rest if she was to recover. 

As she tried to keep her conscious awake, she thought about that same dream again. 

'But, if my dream wasn't telling me about the conversion of the cards, then what is it trying to tell me?' She thought as she had her eyelids cracked open. 

It was all a mystery to her. 

Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy. She was too exhausted to continue fighting the urge to just let go and let sleep over take her mind and body.

Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes closed. For a second, he thought she died or something, till he saw her back rising up and down calmly.

Just then, the bell rang. He sighed. At least he wouldn't have to listen to the teachers lecture anymore. If he did, he would end up like Sakura. Asleep.

He packed his things together as he got ready to go to lunch. He looked out the window and slightly smiled. At least it was warmer today than it was yesterday. Today, he would eat lunch outside.

As he walked past Sakura, he stopped and turned to look at her. 'I guess I should wake her up.' He thought to himself.

"Kinomoto, wake up." He said as she shook her shoulder. No response. 

"Come on, wake up. It's lunch break." He said as he continued to shake her shoulder. 

Her lashes fluttered back as emerald pools were revealed. "Nani?" She said as she slowly sat up. "Come on Kinomoto, it's lunch break." He said as he took his hand off of her shoulder. 

She yawned and stretched as she tried to shake the sleep off. "Arigato Li-kun." She said tiredly as she stood up. 

Just then, Eriol walked towards Sakura. 

"Here, let me carry that for you. You look tired." He said as he carefully took her books out of her arms. 

She bowed and thanked him as he just nodded in return.

Syaoran watched as a tinge of jealousy ran through him. He glared at Eriol then stopped abruptly. 'What's gotten into me?' He thought before noticing Eriol's pleased grin towards him. "Wipe that smile off before I rip it off." He said as he shot him another icy glare. Eriol's grin disappeared for a quick second from the cold words before reappearing again. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. He heard Eriol say, "Don't mind him, he's had a bad morning." He rolled his eyes again. "Think what you want. Im going to lunch." Eriol blinked in surprise. "He heard me?"

-----

Syaoran licked his ice cream from his cone. 'What did Eriol mean? 'The Final Test has begun'?' He thought as he licked it again. 

His head snapped to the right as he felt an aura coming near. "Oh, it's you." He said as he turned his attention back to his ice cream. 

"Why did you say that? Aren't you happy to see me?" Eriol asked as he pulled took a seat next to Syaoran. 

Syaoran glanced at him. "Where did Sakura go? Wasn't she following you?" Eriol grinned. "Why do you want to know? Oh, I know. You have a thing for her. Don't ya?" Syaoran glared at him.

"I do NOT like Sakura." "Ohhh." "Shut-up." Eriol smiled. 

"Well, the answer to your question, she told me that she had something urgent to do before running off. Im not sure where she went though." He said truthfully. 

Syaoran shrugged. "So, how did you know I was here?" "You should know by now." Syaoran grunted. "I thought you were going to eat lunch with Sakura." "Well, I thought you were going to join us instead of coming down here." Eriol said. Syaoran just glared at him.

Then, at the edge of his senses, he felt two aura's. "Eriol, is it just me, or am I feeling two auras?" 

Eriol stretched his senses out for a moment before shock was written all over his face. "There... are two aura." He said slowly. 

Syaoran froze. "One's Sakura's, the others..." "Come on, something's going on and we're going to find out." Eriol said as he grabbed Syaoran shirt sleeve and pulled him, causing him to drop his ice cream.

-----

"I don't have time for this..." Sakura said as she gritted her teeth with her arms up in front of her, blocking a punch from the Fight card. 

Beads of sweat started to run down her face as she tried to keep her feet planted firmly into the ground instead of sliding against the grass.

A pain raced through her back as she was slammed into the schools wall. She was thankful that no one was around to witness this.

She saw the Fight lift it's fist, ready to punch her head into the wall. 

Without a second though, she lifted her right leg and kicked the fight in the stomach as hard as she could. 

The Fight went stumbling back and tripped over a tree root before finally falling.

Sakura felt something warm and sticky run down the side of her head but ignored it as she pulled her key out from under her shirt out.

"The key with the power of my star! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura command you as your master! Release!"

The wand floated out of her hand as it started to glow. Then, without hesitation, it grew into the large staff.

Just as she opened her eyes, the staff went flying out of her hands as the fight grabbed it and threw it a 100 yards away. 

"No! The staff!" She said as she ran towards it. But before she could reach it, the fight ran in front of her and kicked her feet out from under her. 

As Sakura tried to get up, she was forced back onto the ground as the Fight put a foot onto her back and pushed her back down. 

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get out from under the Fight's weight.

The Fight pushed more pressure onto her back, causing Sakura to stifle her scream and dig her fingers into the ground.

The Fight smirked and applied more pressure. 

Sakura's thoughts were racing. She didn't know what to do now. She couldn't get up and her staff was still about 50 yards away from her. 

There was nothing she could do. 'Im gonna die!' She thought as she dug her fingers deeper into the ground. 

Then, as she thought that this was the end of the line for her, an idea popped into her head.

She dug her hands deeper and deeper into the ground till two chunks of ground was loose. She pulled them out, using alot of energy and with difficulty, threw them at the Fights face.

The Fight, caught off guard, stumbled back a bit as she was hit in the face by two chunks of dirt.

Sakura quickly got to her feet and stumbled towards her staff.

When she reached it, she picked it up, and reached into her pocket for a card. But before she could pull one out, the Fight ran towards her and sent a flying side kick towards her stomach.

The next thing she knew, the wind was knocked out of her and she was flying through the air and into a tree this time.

She slumped down to the ground as her body went numb.

Her head slowly rose as she heard the Fight running straight towards her with it's fist pulled over it's head, ready to attack.

As soon as the Fight was in front of her, it brought it's fist down but only to hit the tree. Sakura had rolled off to the side to evade the attack. 

Her head was spinning and the Fight card looked like it had a double. She sat up and quickly pulled the Windy out of her pocket. 

Even though she couldn't tell which one was the real fight, she knew the Windy would. 

"Wind, aid me in sealing the Fight! Windy!" She brought her wand down upon the card, causing the cards confinement to vanish.

Windy flew straight for the Fight card with a dissatisfied look on it's face.

The Fight, caught off guard again, was being bound tightly as the Windy flew around it.

Sakura shakily stood up and held her staff over her head. 

"Card which crafted by Clow, convert under your masters name, Sakura!" 

After realizing that it couldn't escape, the Fight simply gave in and was sucked into a glowing pink object along with the Windy.

The cards flew towards her and into her hand.

She gasped for air as she transformed her staff back into a key and placed the cards into her pocket.

She then fell onto her knees and hands while a few drips of sweat and blood dripped into the grass. She was exhausted.

Using almost all of her strength, she stood up and wiped the blood and sweat off of her face. She winced at the action as sharp pains ran through her back. 

She continued to breath hard as she took a few steps and collapsed.

-----

"Eriol! Slow down!!" "We're almost there! Hurry up!" 

Both boys ran with all of their might as they tried to get to the scene. While running, both felt a third power, and within a mere minute, two of the unidentified aura's disappeared. 

Soon, both were on school grounds.

"I don't feel any aura's anymore. Not even Sakura's." Syaoran said as he glanced around the deserted grounds.

Eriol strained his senses as he tried to find even a flicker of an aura. For once, he didn't know what was going on.

"Eriol, what are you doing?" "Shh... try to feel the faintest of an aura."   
Syaoran stood there as he watched Eriol close his eyes and pull his hand out in front of him and slowly started to turn it from the gates, to the trees, to the school, and all the way around till he stopped at a brick wall. 

His eyes snapped open. "I feel Sakura's aura, it's almost gone, but it's still there." "Well, where is she?!" Syaoran half yelled, half screamed after getting frustrated with the hold up.

"Over there." Eriol said as he pointed to the Brick wall.

Without waiting for Eriol, Syaoran broke into one of his world breaking record runs. For some strange reason, he felt like a small, VERY small tinge of guilt that this was his fault.

Eriol, who was right behind him knew how he felt, because he felt the same. He should of never of let her go off alone.

Eriol saw Syaoran stop just around the corner and gasp, then yell.

"Kinomoto-san!" He yelled as he ran straight for her. Eriol was just a few feet behind.

Syaoran stopped running as he reached her and Eriol stopped next to him 2 seconds after that.

"What happened?" Syaoran said as he kneeled down and rolled her over.

He twitched after seeing some blood on her face and a few bruises on her arms and legs. Sure, the blood and bruises didn't really bother him... that much. It's just that he's never seen someone other than himself like this.

Eriol was quiet for a moment.

"Well?!" Syaoran said as he was getting impatient.

Eriol looked down to the ground with guilt on his face.

"Syaoran, I have to tell you something that I thought wouldn't come up." "What?! What are you keeping from me?!" "I'll explain later. We have more important things to worry about right now, such as tending to Sakura's wounds."

Syaoran looked down again at Sakura before nodding. 

"But as soon as we're done, you're gonna tell me what's going on. I don't have time for guessing games." Eriol nodded in understandment.

Syaoran bent down and carefully lifted the unconscious Sakura into his arms.

-----

So, what you're telling me, is that Sakura is the Card Mistress?" Eriol nodded. "And that's why her aura's so powerful?" Eriol nodded again.

"Hmm... I always wondered what happened to the Clow card when I had refused to go and retrieve them. And to think that all of this time, I thought the chosen cardcaptor was some guy."

Eriol just smirked. 

Just then, the front door slammed shut. Both boys looked up.

"Syaoran!!! Where were you?! I waited for at the school for 30 minutes!!!" She shrieked in rage. 

Syaoran just sweatdropped. Could Meiling be any louder? 

"Shh." Eriol said as he put a finger to his lips.

After Meiling slipped her shoes off, she walked over. 

"What's going on? What are you two doing staring at the couch like that?!" She said as she got annoyed from lack of attention. 

She peered over the couch and gasped. "SYAORAN!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! SNEAKING A GIRL INTO THE HOUSE?!" She yelled in his face. 

Syaoran and Eriol started to sweat.

Her eyes started to water. *Sniff* "I thought you loved me..." She said in a whiny tone of voice.

Syaoran frowned. "Stop with the act. Kinomoto-san here is hurt."

"K-Kinomoto?!" She shrieked again. "You mean the Kinomoto that's been the talk of the school?! The one that every guy is drooling over?! I WONT STAND FOR THIS!!! GET THAT, THAT, THAT THING OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!!!" 

Syaoran had a blood vain popping out of his head. "OhhhHHH! MEILING WILL YOU SHUT-UP?!" He yelled right back at her.

She stumbled back in disbelief. This was the first that that he's actually yelled at her THAT loud. Sure, he yelled at her before, but not like THAT!

Just then, they heard moaning sounds. 

Everyone's attention was turned towards Sakura, even Meiling's.

Her eyes fluttered open, but she quickly shut them as light filtered through them. Slowly, she opened them.

"What happened?" She said in a raspy voice. "Where am I?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol looked at him. Meiling looked at all 3 of them. Confusion was written all over their faces. What DID happen to her?

Meiling spoke up. "Well, your at my FIANCEE's house. And now that you're awake. I advise you to leave." She said sternly as she pointed a finger at the door.

Eriol shook his head in disbelief at what he just heard, while Syaoran just glared at her.

"Don't pay any attention to my cousin. She's always grumpy after school." Syaoran said as he continued to glare.

Meiling gulped. Did he really have a thing for this Kinomoto girl?

Syaoran turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"How do you feel?" "Like I was just hit by a semi truck." Sakura answered. There was silence after that for a minute before Sakura tried to sit up, but fell back onto the couch, moaning.

"Ah, i'll go get some water." Syaoran said as he quickly walked out of the room with Meiling trailing right behind him.

"I feel so bad for letting you run off like that. I should of went with you." Eriol said as sat on the arm of the couch that Sakura was laying on. 

Sakura felt guilty for making him worry. 

"It's okay. It's not your fault that Im like this." She said as her eyes continued to droop before being pulled back open again.

Eriol didn't notice. He smiled at her. "But im glad that you're still alive! It wouldn't be very good for the school's reputation if you died on your second day of school!" He said as he started to laugh, causing Sakura to slightly grin.

-----

"Syaoran, what is SHE doing here?!" Meiling said in a harsh whisper. 

Syaoran continued to pour water into the cup before turning towards her with a frown. 

"She was attacked by something." Was all he said before turned to the water and cup again.

"Attacked? Well, it looked like an act if you ask me." She said as she crossed her arms.

Syaoran turned the faucet off and turned towards her. "Then how would you explain the blood and bruises?" He said as he glared at her. "Easy. Fake blood with some blotched make-up to look like bruises." She said.

He bent over and leaned towards her face with a glare. "Then tell me, dear cousin, how come her aura's decreased so much?" 

Meiling blinked. Aura? Kinomoto had an aura? Like in, MAGICAL aura? How was she suppose to know!? She didn't have magic running through her vains to help her determine who contained a magical aura or not!

She shrugged, taking a wild guess. "Um, some spell?"

He straightened, but continued to look at her.

"There is no spell to decrease an aura. Only to hide it completely, which she did not do. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend too." He said and walked off.

Meiling stood there, dumbfounded. Did he just tell her off? 

-----

Syaoran walked into the living room with the water.

"Sorry it took so--" "Shh!" Eriol said as he silenced him and pointed towards Sakura.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked quietly. 

"She fell asleep from exhaustion. Her magic is very low. Even lower than earlier today. If it decreases anymore, she could die." 

Syaoran nodded in understanding. He had studied about this when he was younger.

Meiling walked in and sighed.

"Well, if she IS going to stay, I think it would be a good idea that she slept in one of the guest rooms and get her wounds cleaned up." She said as she placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the sleeping Sakura also.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at her in disbelief. What made Meiling say THAT??? Was she being possessed?!

Syaoran walked up to her and felt her forehead. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her for a second then shrugged. "What you just said surprised me that's all."

She smirked at him. "Just because im over protective AND competitive doesn't mean that im a snooty person. Plus, I've seen her in the halls a few times. I didn't really know who she was. But, I guess I can trust her. AS LONG AS SHE KEEPS HER NOSE INTO HER OWN BUSINESS!" She added lastly.

Both guys sweatdropped again. Yup. That was typical Meiling for ya.

-----

After deciding that Sakura would stay in the guestroom next to Meiling's room, (A/N: Meiling didn't trust her to be anywhere NEAR Syaoran's room. ^~^') Meiling went to fetch some medicines and bandages, if needed of course. And Eriol went to help her get the CORRECT medicines, while Syaoran took Sakura upstairs.

'Gosh, I never realized till now how light weight she is, compared to Meiling.' He though as he sweatdropped. Sometimes, he even thought that his head was going to snap off at his shoulders with Meiling clinging to him. It actually freaked him out.

He quietly opened the door when he got there and quietly walked in. 

He went up to the bed and with difficulty, got the sheets folded over and set the sleeping Sakura onto the bed. And just as he did, Meiling and Eriol walked in.

"Is she still asleep?" Meiling asked. 

Syaoran nodded as he continued to stare at Sakura.

A blood vain popped out of Meiling's head. If he didn't stop staring, she was going to scream.

"Okay guys, out of the room. I know what to do now." She said as she grabbed them both by the back of their collars and pulled them out of the room. She stopped at the door and let go.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his throat.

"I wont stand for you to sit in here and gawk at her while I treat her wounds and get her clothes changed. Plus, your eyes are only for me!" She paused and looked at Eriol who just grinned at her like some maniac. "And YOU, don't even think about coming in unless you want a black eye." She said threateningly before she slammed the door in their faces and locked it. 'Stupid boys.' 

Syaoran looked dumbfounded. "What... just happened." He said as he slowly lifted his hand to point to the door.

"We were just told off by Meiling and kicked out the guestroom." Eriol said as he adjusted his glasses.

Both drooped their heads down and sighed. But quickly, Eriol had them talkin in no time.

"Why are YOU sighing, dear descendant?" Syaoran just looked at him, before catching his drift. "I'll tell you IF you tell me what YOUR sighing at." Syaoran countered. Eriol placed a hand behind his head as he grinned. Just as Syaoran thought. 

"You pervert." He said. Eriol continued to grin. "Then what about YOU?" Eriol asked.

"That's none of YOUR concern." Syaoran said bluntly.

"Oh, I get it. You had the SAME idea as I did." Syaoran looked at him as if he was mental.

"That's NOT what I was thinking!!!" "Then what?" "I-I was just worried! That's all!" "Suure.... The Li Syaoran I know is ruff and tuff and doesn't take crap off of no one." Eriol said as he started to laugh. 

Syaoran glared at him. 

"Just because I glare at everyone and threaten to kill them if they even bothered me doesn't mean that im some mean unemotional jerk."

"Oh, so now your saying that you LIKE her."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!"

"Well, that's what you were implying on, weren't you?" Eriol said as he continued to grin.

Syaoran grit his teeth. "What I think of her is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. And for your information, I was just worried because her aura was barely flickering." 

Eriol sighed. Syaoran was hopeless. At least for now he was.

-----

Meiling listened to the bickering boys outside of the door. Sometimes she worried if they, or at least Syaoran, would rip the other's throat out. 

Meiling wiped a cool wet towel against Sakura's face, getting off all of the dried blood and sweat.

For once, she felt sorry for some other girl. It was usually Syaoran that she worried about.

She sighed. She knew that Syaoran never REALLY loved her. Not like a lover at least. But he loved her more such as sister or, like she already was, a close cousin. 

Meiling had all of the cuts and wounds on her face and neck cleaned. There were a few cuts on her forehead tho. She proceeded with getting the wounds under her shirt. NOT under her bra.

After a few minutes, she rolled Sakura over and nearly fell over from the sight on her back.

Her skin was ripped near her shoulders, and the blood was still fresh. Well, best get to work now and get it over with quickly.

-----

Syaoran and Eriol stood, or rather paced as Syaoran walked back and forth, outside of the door.

"I wonder what's taking Meiling so long." Syaoran thought, or rather said outloud.

Eriol chuckled. "You know what you remind me of? Of a worried husband over his late wife." 

Syaoran stopped and blushed a heavy deep red. "Shut-up. Im just worried that's all. It shouldn't take this long for Meiling to her cleaned up unless there was a really--" He stopped as the door opened.

Meiling looked at them both curiously. 

"Your both still here?" They didn't reply.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well tell you her condition. You should be lucky I studied medicines and their uses." She took a breath.

"Well, nothing but small cuts on her neck and head, except for on near her temple, and one on her back and a few bruises on her legs and arms, stomach, and back. But other than that, she's fine. So stop worrying so much. Oh, hold on a sec." She walked back into the room to collect a few things before returning to the door.

"Here Eriol, you take these back, and YOU Syaoran, do something with these." She said as she shoved Sakura's badly torn uniform. 

"I don't think she'll want it back." Syaoran nodded. "Now, if you two WANT, i'll let you both go in to see her. But only for 5 minutes. She needs her rest and it would help if two drooling boys weren't there to gawk at her in her sleep."

Both blushed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get cleaned up myself." She walked away while both boys watched her leave till she was out of sight.

Both boys tried to go through the door at the same time, only to find it rather frustrating till both had the idea to get out of the door way. Eriol offered Syaoran to go first. 

"After you." He said as he lightly bowed with a grin on his face.

"No, ladies first." Syaoran said as he grabbed Eriol by the shoulder and shoved him through the doorway.

Both stared at her for a while till Eriol decided to speak.

"You know, since Keroberos and Yue can't help with the final test, we could."

"What are you trying to say? You couldn't even help with how much magic you have."

"Well, sure I can only sense aura's easily and determine what kind of spells to use to solve a problem, but just because I was reincarnated into two people and lost most of my magic doesn't mean that im worthless."

"I never said you were."

"Yeah, well, as I was saying before. ONE of us could help her with the final test. Because when my formal self, Clow, made the cards and the final test, I didn't place down a rule saying that nobody could help her. Only Keroberos and Yue couldn't, since after all, they are her guardians."

"So..."

"What im trying to say, since I can't help, Im appointing YOU to be her protector. Unless you don't think you can handle it. Then im willing to take your place." 

Syaoran just stared at him like he had a leach trying to crawl up his nose.

"Well?"  
"Oh, uh... I don't know."

"Okay, i'll do it!" 

"NO! I mean, no. I'll do it, just as long as you don't tell Meiling. I don't want her tagging along and getting in the way. Plus, she might get hurt."

Eriol nodded. "Sure. Just remember, if she fails this test, she could die."

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, how was that? Hopefully it was a good enough chapter. Now, if you notice Syaoran using Sakura's name behind her back, then you caught the idea hopefully that he doesn't want her to know that he has small, VERY small feeling towards her. Next chapter out soon, ONEGAI R+R!!! I didn't have very many reviews for the last chapter... *cries* 


	3. Wherefore art thou Syaoran? (Part 1)

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapters been sorta delayed! I had my computer in the shop getting it gutted. Anyways! Thanks you for the nice reviews!!! And you've a BIG surprise coming up. It might be in this chapter or the next. Well, enjoy!

__

Nani - What?

Kawaii - cute

Kikiri - pretty

Arigato - Thank You

Ano - Um...

Nandesde - What was that?!

****

Runaway Hong Kong

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 3 Wherefore art thou Syaoran? 

(Part 1)

Meiling walked down the hall towards the guestroom. Their 5 minutes was up and she wasn't going to let them stay in there any longer!

As she was about to walk into the guestroom, she stopped and watched in horror (A/N: Reminds me of old horror movies when I say that. Hehe...) as Syaoran bent down and brushed a few strands of hair out of Sakura's face and smiled. For her, it hurt. REALLY hurt. How come he never smiled at her before? How come he never went into her room and brushed the hair out of her face and smile down at her? She frowned. No wonder. She kept her door locked every night. Well, she wouldn't tonight!

She cleared her throat, suddenly getting their attention.

"Your 5 minutes are up. Now shoo, shoo! Out! She needs rest and both of you need to leave her alone." 

They reluctantly followed her orders and left while she went in.

She glared at the sleeping Sakura.

'It's not fair! Syaoran's mine! Not yours! Why is he giving you all of his attention and not me?! We're the ones that are engaged!!!' She huffed for a few seconds before raising her hand to slap Sakura. 

*PACK* She cringed as she had a red mark on her face from smacking herself. She started rubbing her cheek as it burned. "Get a grip Meiling." She said to herself.

She had meant to thwap Sakura in the head, but she just couldn't do it, so instead, she did the next best thing. Thwapped herself. 

No matter how angry she was at Sakura, she just couldn't do it. Sakura hadn't done anything to her, except get Syaoran's attention away from Meiling. But that was Syaoran's choice. Not hers or Sakura's. 

Her eyes got watery as she continued to talk to herself.

'I don't understand! It's just not fair! She get's Syaoran's attention without having to even try! While I work hard for his attention, all I get is sighing and glaring. Not once has he smiled at me!' 

She grit her teeth as she tried to keep her tears in.

'And even if I hate to admit it... they do look right for eachother.' She thought bitterly. She wiped her tears away with her shirt sleeve. 

"It's all your fault Kinomoto. I curse the day you came to Hong Kong." She said to the sleeping girl. She then turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

-----

"Hey, Eriol. What do think has gotten into Meiling? She's acting strange."

"Jealousy."

"Jealousy? What would she be jealous about?" Syaoran said, still clueless.

Eriol just sighed and looked at Syaoran.

"Meiling's jealous of Sakura because while your giving Sakura attention, you just give her glares."

"No I don't!" 

"Yeah, you also sigh at her attempts to get your attention. You should study about the opposite gender more." Eriol said as he took a seat next to Syaoran on the couch.

"Then maybe you'll find out why they get so moody sometimes." Eriol said as he grinned. Syaoran just glared at him.

"I think i'll pass." Syaoran said. Eriol shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

Eriol leaned back against the couch and sighed. "It'll be a while before Sakura wakes up." Syaoran nodded.

-----

Needless to say, Sakura didn't show up for school for the rest of the week. And not only that, she had been asleep during those past days.

-----

Syaoran and Meiling sighed as they reached the mansions front gates. 

For Syaoran, he was glad to be home so he could get away from Meiling.

While Meiling felt miserable that they had already arrived at their destination.

Syaoran turned the keys to the front door and within seconds, a 'click' could be heard from the lock. He turned the door knob and entered with Meiling behind him. 

"Go see if Sakura's awake yet." Syaoran said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Fine. But you do it next time." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and headed up stairs. If she was lucky, Sakura would still be asleep.

-----

When Syaoran reached the kitchen, he noticed the back door that lead to the Gardens was slightly ajar.

His curiosity got the best of him and he went out to investigate.

As he continued to search the garden, he didn't see any sign of any person, that is, till he got to the middle of the garden where a large fountain was.

He stood there and watched as a girl peered down into the fountain. He walked up to her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He said as he didn't realize what he just said.

Sakura turned around and blushed slightly. She bowed but winced as her back started to hurt.

"Arigato for taking care of me. Ano... how did I get into these clothes?" She asked as she pulled slightly on the red chinese shirt she was wearing.

"Meiling changed your clothes as she tended to your wounds. You should thank her." He said as he walked up beside her.

"Meiling?" She strained her memory. Then she remembered. "Oh! Meiling! She took care of me?! Wow! That was really nice of her!" She said as she smiled at him before turning back to look at the fish in the fountain.

"Yeah. I guess it was." Syaoran said as he peered down into the water as well. 

Sakura glanced at his sorta sad face.

"What's wrong Li-kun?" He sighed. 

If only Sakura didn't have to leave. Once she did, Meiling would be nagging at him to go to the mall, movies, restaurants, etc.

"Nothing. Just thinking. That's all." "Well, you look a bit sad. What's on your mind? Maybe I could help." She said as she sat down at the edge of the pond. He reluctantly sat down besides her.

'If I told her, then maybe she'll stay. But then again, that would be selfish...' He thought.

"Hello? Li-kun?" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. 

He blinked in confusion before getting the message. 

"Sorry... I kinda blanked out there for a second. So, uh, what was the question?" 

She smiled. "What's bothering you? I'll help in anyway if I can." She said as she continued to smile that 100 watt smile of hers.

He felt his face get a bit warm as he stared at her.

"Uh... nevermind. It would be selfish if I asked." He got up to leave but stopped as she grabbed his arm.

"Please, let me help. After all, you helped me." He sighed. Best to ask now or forever hold his peace.

-----

"NANDESDE?!" Meiling shrieked at Syaoran. Both stood in the middle of the livingroom. Syaoran placed his hands up as he slowly backed away.

"S-Sakura's moving in..." "WHY?!" Syaoran was afraid of that question. He couldn't tell her that he offered her to stay so that Meiling would leave him alone!

"Uh... I sorta felt sorry that she had to live by herself?" It was half a question and half a statement.

"BUT WHY?!" Meiling felt herself go into overload. She was fearing this.

"I told you..." He said in a small voice. As he felt his back touch the wall. End of the line!

Meiling took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "FINE... but if she makes one wrong move, then out she goes!" 

Syaoran sighed. Meiling was hopeless.

"And if she stays, im setting the ground rules.

1. If she even goes into your room, even just once! I'll have her thrown out!

2. She's not allowed to wander all over the house!

3. If she lays one finger on you, then she gonna have hell to pay!

4. She can't borrow any clothes!

5. She can't have any friends over! And that goes double for guys!!!"

Meiling huffed. Syaoran quickly nodded. Meiling sure was serious about this. She was WAY too over protective.

-----

After the little 'discussion' about ground rules, Sakura moved in, and everything was made quite clear that if she did anything to Syaoran, whether it be by touch, bothering, or messing with his stuff, Sakura would die by the wrath of Meiling. But other than that, Sakura was quite happy. 

Even though Meiling had been a poopy head to her, Sakura still saw the good inside of Meiling and was very happy that Meiling really loved Syaoran. It sorta reminded her of those manga's...

-----

Sakura sat on her white bed as the sun filtered through her window onto the gray colored carpet. It was kinda strange. Sakura had been staying at the Li's mansion, but the only people she ever saw there was Meiling and Syaoran. Where was the rest of the family?

Sakura looked up from her homework. It had been two weeks since she moved in, and since then, none of the cards had gotten loose. That was quite awkward. But, least to say, she was glad. 

Her back was healing properly and almost fully healed. She thought about the Fight card. She didn't realize that it was really trying to kill her. But she was glad that she was still alive.

Just then, she felt a small pull on her senses. It was one of her Clow cards. She sighed. Here she goes again...

-----

"The key with the power of my star! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura command you as your master! Release!" 

The staff grew more quickly than before and was now full length within seconds. Sakura pulled a card out of her pocket.

"Card which crafted by Clow, convert under your masters name, Sakura!"

The card flashed a bright light and when the light subsided, a pink card was held in her hand. 

She brought her hand down to examine the card. She looked towards her window and walked towards it. 

She pulled it open with ease and held the card out in front of her. 

"Help me arrive at my destination, Fly!" She tapped the card and wings sprouted on her back. She blinked. That never happened before... She was used to the staff growing wings... oh well, as long as she could fly.

-----

Syaoran sighed as he pushed Meiling off of him for the forth time in the kitchen. 

"Meiling, will you let go?! I--" He stopped as he felt Sakura's magic just ignite. 

"What were you going to say?" Meiling asked as she looked up at him. 

He quickly pushed her back again and broke into a run towards Sakura's room, upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" "I'll be right back!" He yelled as he continued to run up the stairs.

-----

Syaoran froze as he entered Sakura's room and saw her window open. 'Great, just great! If only I had been paying more attention!' He thought as he ran to his room.

-----

Meiling heard foot steps running back and forth upstairs. 'What is he doing?' She thought. She started for the stairs but stopped as Syaoran rushed past her in his ceremonial robes and with his sword attatched to his back.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled as he ran past her. The only thing he said was, "Gotta go!" Before he ran out the door. She ran upstairs. She was going to follow, but first, she had to put her robes on too.

-----

Syaoran stopped at the edge of the nearby forest. He could feel Sakura's aura within the forest, but just couldn't pin-point it like Eriol could. But, the strange thing was, there were 5 other aura's along with hers! He was glad he had brought his Rashinban. (A/N: It's what the US version of CCS considers a 'Lasin board' or 'Chinese checkers'. Go figure.)

He reached inside of his robes and pulled out a board with Chinese and Western symbols written on it. He held it out in front of him and started to chant, "King of Gods, Thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Lightning. Whirling blade of Lightning, answer my call!" (A/N: Yes, that's the actual chant.)

Green Chinese characters formed above the board while the compass like arrow in the middle started to move back and forth and started to slow. Then, as the compass stopped, a blue beam of light shot from it's center over towards the right. 

He broke into a run, following the beam of light.

-----

Sakura dodged another one of the Shot card's attacks. How was she suppose to capture three cards that were working together just to kill her?! She didn't know how much longer the Shield card would last against the Shot's attack. It was beginning to flicker and the angelic like wings on her back started to grow heavy with tire. How long could she keep this up? If her shield broke, then she would surely die, unless some miracle happened and had some how saved her life.

She looked at the Shot, then her gaze shifted towards the Return and Through cards. Both of them, for the first time didn't look like they were very happy. Both looked at a bit upset that Shot hadn't broke the Shield yet. It was like they were waiting... A shiver ran up and down her spine. Just then...

"Thunder god! Answer my call!" (A/N: Another actual chant.)

A bolt of lightning came from the ground and past Sakura and intercepted with one of the Shot's attacks that were heading for her. 

She looked down to see who her savior was.

"Li-kun!" "Sakura! Behind you!" He yelled.

She turned around just in time to get Slammed into by the Shot card with the Return and Through right behind it.

The Shield broke, the Shot bounced off, and the Return and Through had reached Sakura. 

The last thing she remembered was Syaoran yelling out her name, before she blacked out...

-----

__

Time: 1428 A.D.

Place: Hong Kong

Month: December 22

"I said goodnight!" *BAM* 

A man of the age of 18 with Brown hair and Chocolate eyes slammed his door shut in his servants face.

"Tis this my lord, Tis that my lord! That's all they every say or ask! I do not wish to be pampered by servant's hanging on my ever word! For once!" He cursed under his breath as he climbed into his over sized green bed. 

His mind drifted towards argument with his mother. "I wish not to be pampered. But to live freely with an angel by myside." He murmured as he closed his eyes. 

Just as he was getting comfortable, something fell from above him, landing right on top of him.

"OOOF!" 

His eyes snapped open as he felt something large land on top of him, causing him to become alert.

He peered down at...

"By the gods! An Angel from the heavens!"

He yelled out loud in total surprise.

The girl laid there, unconscious on top of his lap. This had to be the best blessing he had ever had. 

He looked her over. But this wasn't how he expected an angel to look! He was thinking more Greek looking. With White wings instead of light pink, and flowing white robes. Not... whatever she was wearing...

She started to stir. He started to panic. 

What was he going to do now?! What was he going to tell her?! How was he going to explain why she was in his arms in his BED?! All of these questions and many more flooded his head. 

Then, slowly, the girl rose out of his arms and sat up and yawned. He sweatdropped. 

He was thinking more of, open your eyes and run, kinda reaction. Not, sit up, stretch and yawn.

She opened her eyes to reveal the most innocent eyes he had ever seen. They were emerald green. His favorite color. This had to be a sign.

"Ano... Li-kun... what happened?" She asked as the pink wings on her back stretched then folded over.

He stared at her in complete shock. She even knew his name! But, it was his last name of course.

"Um, call me by my first name." He said as he continued to hold her arms. 

She looked down and blushed. He noticed and pulled away. "Oh... okay Syaoran-kun!" She said as she smiled.

He frowned. Syaoran-kun? Who was this Syaoran she spoke of? For it surely wasn't him!

"Syaoran? I believe you have mistaken. My name is Xiao Lang." "Xiao Lang? W-What happened to Syaoran-kun?" She asked as she continued to look at him confused. Suddenly, she realized that she was in his bed.

Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she stumbled out of his bed. 

"Gomen! I didn't know I was in your bed!" She said as she flapped her wings to control her balance.

"Um, Angel-sama... I didn't get your name." "Angel-sama?" She looked around his room. 'Angel?' She thought. Then she noticed her wings and blushed. No wonder...

"Oh! I didn't know you were referring to me! Hehe... my name is Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto from Tomeda Japan!" She said as she smiled at him.

He sighed. Ying Fa... what a wonderful name!

"Ano... are you okay?" 

He quickly shook his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking." Sakura continued to smile at him, causing him to blush.

She looked around the large room. "Wow... this room is really big! And clean too!" She looked towards the ceiling. "Ooh! What pretty angel paintings!" She said as she flew towards them to examine them.

Xiao Lang just stared in disbelief. "Why are you so amazed at them Ying Fa? After all, doesn't thou live among them?" He asked. 

She looked down at him. "Live with them? You're so silly! Im not even dead yet!" She said as she flew down next to his bed side. 

"You mean... how can that be?" She shrugged. If he really liked her wings that much, she'd just keep them on for his own amusement. 

She shivered. "Xiao Lang, why is it so cold in here?" "Cold?" She nodded. "Is it not Winter?" She nodded. "But I thought it didn't snow in Hong Kong..." "Im afraid your mistaken, it snows every winter." "Every winter?" She looked towards the window and walked over to it.

She pulled the heavy curtains away from the window and peered out.

"What happened to the town?! Where did the tall buildings go?! And where is the school?! And skyscrapers?!" She said frantically. She looked below and saw men on horses riding off into the distance. "And where are the cars?" She said as she started to feel lost.

"Cars? Skyscrapers? I do not understand what you talk about." She turned towards him, panic stricken. She ran towards him and grabbed him by shirt. "What year is this?!" "Why, Ying Fa, it's 1428. Why do you ask?" 

She slowly sank to her knees while her grip loosened and released his shirt.

"1428... I don't understand..." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Tell me, is this true?! Is this really 1428?!" He nodded. Her eyes started to water.

"Tomoyo-chan... Kero-chan... Yue-san... Eriol-kun... Syaoran-kun... their gone..."

"What is wrong Ying Fa?" He asked with his voice filled with concern.

She gazed at this other Syaoran before throwing herself at him and crying into his chest.

"I wont be able to see Tomoyo-chan or any of my friends again!" She said as she continued to sob. 

Xiao Lang felt deep remorse for this angel, even though he didn't understand what was going on. He slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"Ying Fa... please don't cry. It hurts to see such a creature such as yourself weep." he said in the most gentlest voice he could.

Slowly, after many minutes had passed, her sobs quieted and her body stopped shaking. 

"Ying Fa, are you feeling any better?"

She didn't answer. "Ying Fa?" He looked down at her face. She was asleep. Oh boy. Now what to do with her? He couldn't just hold her all night long. Even though it would be nice.

He looked around his room and finally sighed. He did the only thing he could think of.

-----

__

Present Time

"We can't do anything about it." Eriol said as he sighed. Syaoran just couldn't hold it in. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?! AREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT CREATED THOSE CARDS?!" He yelled.

Meiling stood next to him, utterly confused about what was going on and what they were arguing about.

"Im sorry. But the only way for her to return to the present time is for her to capture the Through and Return cards. You were really lucky that the Shot had decided to retreat after it's main target disappeared."

Syaoran grit his teeth. He didn't understand why he was so furious that Sakura was gone. All he knew was that he wanted her back in this time.

Syaoran took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Can't you create some sort of spell to cross into a different time? Like, perhaps the one that Sakura's in?" 

"Sakura?!" Meiling yelled. "I KNEW IT!!! All of this time! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HER!!!" She yelled at both of them. 

Eriol sighed. "Meiling, listen. I know you don't like Sakura, but this is really important! Sakura was thrown into another Time by the Through and Return cards."

"Cards? You mean, as in, CLOW cards?" Both boys nodded.

Syaoran spoke up. "But, I thought the Return card couldn't take a person back into that time. Only show it to them." Eriol nodded.

"But that's where the Through card came in. The Through somehow had the ability to let Sakura cross through that time. And one of the reasons why I can't create a time altering spell is because, if I did and it turned out to be defective, we could be wandering through Time and Space for who knows how long. And not only that, if the spell did happen to work, we wouldn't know the exact time Sakura was thrown into. For all we know, it could be back when the dinosaurs roamed the earth!" 

Syaoran gulped. He could picture it now. A giant T-Rex stomping up to her and just gobbling her up. A shiver ran through his back.

-----

__

Back in 1428...

Yelan walked towards her sons room. It was ridiculous. He always complained about being pampered and not wanting to be married to his cousin, Meiling. 

Personally, she didn't think Meiling wanted to marry her son in the first place. 

But, she and her son had made an agreement. If he found a woman that he fell in love with, then the wedding would be called off.

She sighed as she reached his door. These days, he's been becoming a lazy good for nothing. Always sleeping in. But today was the worst! It was past noon, even though it looked more like 10 in the morning because of the Cloud cover in the sky.

She pushed the doors open and entered his dark room. No wonder why he slept in. His room was always dark.

She walked over towards the window's curtains and pulled them back. 

"Xiao Lang, time to..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she turned around, only to get a shocking surprise. 

"XIAO LANG!!!" She yelled. Her fury was rising with ever second.

He didn't even stir. 

She marched up to his bed and pulled the covers off of him and the 'thing' he was cuddling.

Her mouth nearly fell off of her face! 

She closed her mouth quickly and walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed a big feathery wing. 

'My son is sleeping with an ANGEL????' She thought. If this was for real, then this surely WAS a blessing! Especially for the Li family! 

She continued to examine the wing to make sure it wasn't a fake. But the question of whether it was real or not was answered as the girl unconsciously pulled it away before tucking it back in.

She grabbed her son by the shoulder and shook him as hard as she could, since it was the only REAL way to wake him up besides ice cold water.

He groaned before cracking and eyelid and sitting up. He stretched. "Morning mother..." "Xiao Lang!" She snapped.

He just looked at her before realizing what she was pointing at.

He turned beet red before muttering, "And I thought it was only a dream..." 

She smacked him upside the head. "Xiao Lang! How dare you go sleeping with some girl behind my back!"

"But I did nothing of the sort! Or, what your implying on anyways." He said as he glared at his mother.

She glared back. (A/N: And now we know where he got that famous glare of his! Hehe...) 

Sakura moaned as she slowly woke.

Yelan and Xiao Lang had their attention turned towards her. 

"Syaoran-kun... what are you doing in my room?" She asked. She didn't remember what happened about last night yet.

"Syaoran-kun?!" Yelan said in surprise. She glared at her son. "Who is this Syaoran?! Is it another man?!" 

Xiao Lang just stared at his mother like, who pissed in your cheerio's this morning?

Sakura blinked before realization hit her. She remembered now. "Oh yeah. This isn't my time. This is 1428. Oooh! Just wait till I get my hands on those cards!" She said outloud. 

Both of them just stared at her as if she was crazy.

She felt the stares at her and looked up at them and sweatdropped. "Hoeee...."

-----

"So Ying Fa, that's why your here? Because of this, magic you speak of?" Xiao Lang asked as they both sat at the breakfast table with windows letting light through.

"Um hm. It was an accident. I wasn't really expecting to be transported here."

"Oh. But, tell me this. Why did you refer to me as this Syaoran fellow?"

She smiled. "Well, you look like him. To be honest, you look EXACTLY like him! But the only difference is that you're much nicer than the Syaoran I know." "Tell me about this, other me." He said as he was intrigued.

"Well, he likes to glare at everyone, and if they bother him, he threatens to kill them on the spot. Um... I know he's really good at martial arts and really talented with the sword. I had actually seen him practicing one day out in the gardens by accident." She said as he blushed.

"Go on." 

"Well, the girls at school just drool all over him..." "Drool?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. "Um, not literally drool, more like, have the hots for him." "Hots?" Sakura sweatdropped. "Uh, REALLY like him." She said. He nodded in understandment.

"And, he has a cousin that's engaged to him, even though you can tell he hates it." Xiao Lang nodded. Sounded like him and Meiling.

"Plus, he's a neat freak." "Neat Freak?" "That mean really clean person. Likes to keep things clean." She thought for a second. "Oh yeah! I think he also knows magic because that day when I was transported here, he tried to save me from the Shot card with some magic thunder bolt attack." 

Xiao Lang wasn't getting much of what she was saying. All of this magic and foreign words were getting him confused. Plus, he was a bit busy looking at her majestic beauty. He felt as if he had been struck by Cupids arrow. And boy, did Cupid have good aim!

Being in Love was the most wondrous thing ever! It made him feel so alive and happy for once in his life! 

Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence as she noticed him just staring at her. She looked at him for a moment. She smiled. "I get it! Syaoran must be your reincarnation! That's why he looks exactly like you and sounds like you and everything!"

"Reincarnation? You mean, the Syaoran you knew was actually me?" He said as he pointed at himself. She nodded and smiled. Then her smile faded as something tugged at her senses.

----

Are you sure you'll be okay?" Xiao Lang asked. Sakura nodded. 

"I can't let those two cards escape, or i'll never be able to return to my own time. But don't worry, i'll be back." She said as she smiled at him. 

Both stood on the balcony that led to his room. Snow lazily floated down to the ground, creating a magical look to the scene.

Xiao Lang stood there with crushed feeling. "Well, you better get going now, before dusk arrives. And, be careful, Ying Fa." She smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I promise."

With that said, she expanded her wings and took off.

Deep inside, Xiao Lang secretly hoped that she wouldn't find the cards and would return empty handed.

-----

Sakura shivered as the wind started to pick up and the snow began to fall faster. A storm was starting to brew and she had to hurry and capture that card before the storm hit.

Then she sensed it again. But the strange thing was, it seemed to be mixed with the wind. The card was near. Just then, the wind started to whisper...

__

Follow your heart and you will see,

where your true home is meant to be.

Find the right path,

And it will lead,

straight to the answer,

and you will find me.

Then, the wind died down and the card had disappeared. Sakura was a bit dumbfounded, but the shock wore off quickly. 

"Wait!" She yelled to no one. The card was gone. And it seemed, that to find it, was to solve the riddle.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I noticed what Im lacking in my stories. It's description. Character description, scenery description, clothing description. You get it? I'll work on that in the next chapter! Also, I didn't have time to check my grammar for the last chapter so it came out awful! Gomen! And hopefully everbody is understanding what's going on and what the conflict now is. Well, please R+R!!!


End file.
